


You're All I Think Of, And I Only Want You To Stay

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I need a Mambo Marie in my life, Marie is everything I could ever hope for, Marie is just divine, Smut, You've been hit by the softness train, Zelda has a lot of feelings and she doesn't know what to do, Zelda is a soft little muffin here, soft girlfriends being soft, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: As things slowly begin to get back to normal, Zelda learns more about herself in her new relationship with Marie, especially when Marie has to run an out of town errand.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda looked out of her bedroom window with a resigned sigh. Marie had only been gone for a day and a half, but Zelda already missed her. Sure, they had only just begun their new adventure together, but the past few weeks with Marie felt like it had been years. 

The coven received a respite from their courses and duties for a few days after everything had settled back down, to give them a chance to recuperate. They all needed the rest, their energy spent. And yet, Zelda continued to work herself to the bone. Her office was starting to look more and more like the Academy library, stacks of books everywhere. She spent countless hours pouring over tomes until the words blurred on the page in front of her, and she ended up with a migraine. Marie would come and find Zelda every hour or so, and also at lunch and dinner time. That was, of course, if she weren’t already lounging on the couch in Zelda’s office with a book of her own. In order to get Zelda to take a break, she would all but have to physically pull Zelda away from her desk.

“You need to take a break, _chérie_ ” Marie would mutter, the words becoming so familiar that Zelda came to expect them every time the beautiful woman entered her office. Strong hands would come to rest on Zelda’s shoulders, rubbing through painful knots, topping things off with sweet kisses. Zelda absolutely _melted_ under her touch, and would have no choice but to take a break. Marie would then guide Zelda over to the couch, where Zelda had the option of sitting in Marie’s lap, or laying her head in it. Sometimes Marie would sing lullabies in French, soothing Zelda into a light sleep. Other times she would tell Zelda about life in New Orleans, and how she came to voodoo, while Zelda listened and got her back rubbed. Marie always made sure to lock the door when she and Zelda were having a moment. Hilda walked in once while Zelda was laying with her head in Marie’s lap, and Zelda jumped up from Marie’s lap, nearly falling to the floor. She had turned so red, sputtering excuses, that she looked like a tomato. Hilda apologized profusely and backed out of the room as though nothing had happened. Marie remained unphased on the couch, and reached out for Zelda’s hand. Zelda couldn’t control her blush, and sat back down wordlessly, her heart hammering. Hilda asked her about it later, in private, careful not to pry. Zelda’s usual poker face failed, and she turned a deep shade of red once more, unable to keep a smile off of her face. That was all the answer Hilda needed, and she knew Zelda would speak more on the matter on her own terms.

One afternoon, Marie practically had to drag Zelda away from her desk, pulling her to a couch in an attempt to get her to relax. After much coaxing, and a few sneaky kisses Zelda went with Marie to the couch, and felt better for it. This time she laid with her head in Marie’s lap, looking up at the voodoo priestess, entranced by the angles of her face. 

“Zelda, _chérie_ , I have to leave.”

 _“What?”_ A familiar panic gripped Zelda, robbing her of words. Her stomach turned and she felt the room closing in on her. She shot upright so quickly that she nearly bumped Marie’s chin with her head. Marie gripped Zelda’s shoulders, and held her steady.

_I knew it was too good to last. I deserve to be alone. Happiness isn’t for me..._

A symphony of negative and self-loathing thoughts rained down upon Zelda, with the force of a tidal wave, and she could feel herself getting sucked in, Marie’s voice a fog across the sea.

“Zelda! Zelda look at me, please.” Marie’s tone brought tears to Zelda’s eyes, and she wouldn’t—couldn’t bring herself to look at the priestess. No, she wouldn’t let Marie see how she had gotten inside of her heart in such a short amount of time, how she had softened her up. Zelda moved over on the couch and sat next to Marie with her arms crossed, and kept her eyes down on her lap. A shiver went through Zelda’s body and Marie watched as she tried to fight back tears. A few dripped down onto Zelda’s pants, and Marie cupped Zelda’s chin, lifting her head up.

“Oh Zelda, _mon amour_. I only have to go back to close my shop and tie up some loose ends. I am not leaving permanently.” Marie carefully reached out to wrap an arm around Zelda’s shoulers, testing the waters. Zelda was stiff beneath her touch, but eventually her shoulders went from ramrod straight, to soft and pliant. The redheaded witch sunk down into Marie’s touch and brought her hands up to her face. 

“It was silly of me,” Zelda said with a sigh as she brushed away her tears, embarrassed to have put on such a display of sentiment. Marie held Zelda close, and buried a kiss in her light auburn tresses. 

_“Chérie,_ I would never leave you. Only if it was what you wanted, and you asked me to.”

Zelda chanced a look up at Marie, her eyes red-rimmed. A shaky smile formed over her lips, and she leaned in to give Marie a kiss, butterflies dancing around in her belly. Marie cradled Zelda’s face between her hands, and gently pushed forward with her mouth. Zelda didn’t budge at first—she was still used to being the dominant one in a relationship, so used to saying how and when things happened. And after Faustus, she almost _needed_ to be that one, to regain her sense of agency and control. But things were different with Marie. She _wanted_ to let herself give up control, to surrender to the particular sweetness and pleasure that Marie had brought into her life in such a short amount of time. Sometimes she had to remind herself that it was okay to let go, because she automatically turned to her usual, steely self. But Marie, ever so patient, waited and let Zelda come to her, and she did.

The womens’ mouths moved against each other, and Zelda felt Marie pushing up against her mouth once more. This time she surrendered to Marie, and moved to lie back on the couch. Marie knelt up over her, not missing a beat. They continued to kiss, and Zelda spread her legs apart, as Marie lowered herself down to her. She wrapped her legs around Marie’s body, and emitted a desperate whine, hips canting upwards towards Marie. 

“Here, _chérie_? Now?”

 _“Please,”_ Zelda moaned. They hadn’t gone too far sexually just yet. Most of their ventures had ended up with Marie being the one to pleasure Zelda, deft hands working between Zelda’s legs. The voodoo priestess and didn’t express any judgment or exhaustion from Zelda’s urgency. Marie didn’t poke into Zelda’s past, but knew that Zelda had just come out of hard times with her previous relationship. Zelda didn’t go into details, but she did infer that she had suffered deeply, and had things taken from her without her consent. Marie could sense a great need in Zelda, could tell that she had not been sexually fulfilled in a very long time. She wanted to right that. Marie herself had seen firsthand just how hard Zelda worked. She’d seen how Zelda tried to be the best high priestess and directrix to her coven, always putting herself last, to the detriment of her own health. Zelda _deserved_ pleasure, to feel good, to reach that high peak followed by the warm blanket of bliss. 

Marie kept things stress-free between them, and focused on Zelda’s needs, a new concept for the witch. Having someone look after her, tend to her needs with kindness and no expectations was frightening to Zelda at first, and she resisted many times. Zelda was used to being in control, and saying what happened when. Marie respected that, and was patient, never pushy. Taking care of the high priestess was nearly enough for Marie, and it made her feel good; although, Zelda _had_ snuck her hand down Marie’s panties on more than one occasion, when they were cuddled up together in bed. It absolutely wrecked Marie to see Zelda licking her own hand after she had brought Marie to climax, leaving her a mess between her legs. Once Zelda recovered a bit more, Marie knew Zelda would be an excellent lover. But for now, she enjoyed their sleepy, lazy sex sessions.

Zelda continued to writhe beneath Marie, and Marie took pity on her, and pushed her skirt up. Zelda automatically lifted up her hips, and Marie reached for the waistband of Zelda’s underwear, pleased that she had forgone stockings. Marie licked her lips, and took a deep breath as she pulled down Zelda’s panties, revealing one of her favorite parts of Zelda. 

_“Tu sens bon, chérie.”_

Where her blouse was open, Zelda’s chest was flushed a deep pink, nearly red. Her face matched her chest, the flush travelling right up to her hairline. To Marie’s delight, Zelda flushed pink _everywhere_ , not just on her chest. Marie moved in slowly, leaving a trail of kisses up Zelda’s inner thigh. When she was right in front of her goal, she paused, and glanced up at Zelda. Her head was tossed to the side, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“I want to taste you, Zelda. Is that okay?”

Marie tenderly pulled Zelda’s legs up over her shoulders, and waited for an answer. 

Zelda felt like she was going to explode if Marie _didn’t_ continue what she had started. _“Please_. I need you.”

That was all the answer Marie needed as she dipped her tongue into Zelda’s entrance, causing the redhead to inhale sharply. 

_Oh yes, this will do_ , Marie thought, as she mused over the salty sweet taste on her tongue. She wanted Zelda to feel good, to relax and let herself live in the moment. 

_“Tu as un goût magnifique.”_

Marie rushed forward to catch some of the wetness that dripped out of Zelda at those words. She was already so far gone, and Marie couldn’t wait to taste more of her. With careful, teasing strokes, Marie began to lap at her. She pleasured Zelda fervently, but not in a rushed manner, growing damp between her own legs at the muted groans Zelda was letting out. This was something she wanted them both to enjoy. Zelda squirmed and moaned beneath Marie’s tongue, her heels digging into Marie’s back.

 _“Pp—please,”_ Zelda grunted, already squirting in-between licks. Marie was incredible, there was no doubt about it. But she could sense that Zelda was holding back, and so she took her mouth off of Zelda to whisper against her skin. 

_“Ma chérie, you can let go. It’s okay.”_

Zelda gripped at the couch, the fabric creasing between her fingertips. She could feel her orgasm ready to overtake her as she inched closer, closer to the edge. Marie began to knead her legs as she flicked her tongue back and forth, suction from her lips just enough to cause Zelda to shake. 

“Let go Zelda. You are so beautiful when you come.” Marie gave Zelda a final long lick from bottom to top, and Zelda began to tense up in Marie’s arms. Within seconds, Marie felt warm wetness splashing against her chin as Zelda came, unable to hold back any longer. 

_“Fuck.”_

Pale knuckles went paper white where she grabbed the fabric of the couch, strong enough to rip through both the fabric and the foam cushioning underneath. Marie unhurriedly licked up evidence of Zelda’s pleasure, not even bothering to wipe her chin off first. 

_“T’es si belle.”_

Zelda shook and twitched beneath Marie, now sensitive and ready to fall asleep. She felt tears burning behind her eyelids, and turned her face to the side, hoping Marie wouldn’t notice. But she _did_ notice, as she did with every little thing Zelda tried to hide about herself. Marie didn’t say anything, and knew that Zelda would be embarrassed were she to point out her tears. Instead she gently slid her palm underneath Zelda’s cheek, and turned her head. Zelda’s chin trembled again, and she kept her eyes closed. Marie brushed her thumb back and forth over Zelda’s cheek, catching a tear on her fingertip.

“It’s okay Zelda.”

The only response from Zelda was a quick nod, and a squeeze to Marie’s hand. Marie pulled the throw from the back of the couch and tucked it around Zelda. Were someone to come in the room, they’d think Zelda was taking a nap, just resting her eyes for a bit.

“I will be right back Zelda. You need some water.” Marie left a soft kiss on Zelda’s temple, and rose from the couch. Zelda’s hand reached out, feeling the couch cushion where Marie was. Marie went over to Zelda’s desk, her footsteps whisper soft against the wood floor. Over the sound of her still-pounding heart, Zelda could hear water being poured into a glass. She opened her eyes when she felt the couch dip down and Marie’s warmth was by her side once more.

“Here. Drink this,” Marie prompted. Zelda sat up and the room tilted around her, sounds muffling. Her hand went to her forehead as she waited for everything to right itself.

 _“Ma chérie_ , careful now.” Marie’s hand reached out to steady Zelda, helping her to sit upright and lie back against the cushions. Zelda was ready for sleep, her body still tingling from pleasure. A glass was pressed into her hand, and she gripped it with shaking fingers, raising it to her mouth. Marie kept her hand on top of Zelda’s as she guided the glass to her mouth and took a drink. While Zelda drank, Marie brushed Zelda’s hair back behind her ear, and palmed her cheek. Zelda finished the glass of water, and turned to look at Marie, her lips pursed.

Marie leaned in towards Zelda, balancing on her elbow. Zelda had a heady look in her eyes, and she didn’t say anything, a small smile on her face. The scene was almost identical to when they first kissed, only their positions were swapped, and they had shared many hugs, touches, glances, and cuddles, in addition to kisses. 

“When will you be back?” Zelda’s voice was husky, and she licked her lips. Marie traced her fingertip over Zelda’s bottom lip, back and forth.

“It shouldn’t take me longer than a few days. If it ends up being longer, I will contact you immediately.”

Zelda blinked rapidly, and sighed. “Okay.”

“Don’t look so sad _ma belle_. I will be back before you know it.” 

Emotions were a hard thing for Zelda to deal with, and she was never good at goodbyes. Marie wasn’t leaving just yet, but it still terrified her. There was a small voice inside of her head that told her that Marie could just stay in New Orleans, and never come back to her. She knew it wasn’t true, and that it was just her anxiety fouling things. It was hard, not being in control. Marie wouldn’t leave her. Marie was coming back. It was simple. And yet, Zelda still worried. 

Marie cocked her head to the side, and gestured towards her side of the couch. Zelda moved forward into Marie’s arms, and tucked herself against her chest. Her heart started racing anew, and she _hated_ that she was so needy, that she gave in so easily. But it felt good, and Marie made her feel safe. When she was in Marie’s arms, her cares just melted away, and only they existed, in that moment in time. 

“Do you promise you’ll call me the moment you get there?”

“I promise _chérie._ You just relax now.”

* * *

Marie left the next morning.

She didn’t want to leave so soon, but wanted to tend to her business as soon as possible, so she could get back to Zelda. It was strange to just pick up and leave, to make a whole new existence for oneself in a new city, with new people. She still couldn’t believe that she followed the call to Greendale on a whim, to help where help was needed, and ended up staying for something much sweeter. 

Marie materialized out behind her shop, in the early morning, the streets just awakening. A twinge of nausea fluttered in her belly from transferring so far, and Marie’s mind went to the jar of fresh ginger she kept in her kitchen. Birds chirped, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee met Marie’s nose, drawing a grumble out of her still-uneasy stomach. The familiar humidity of New Orleans welcomed Marie like a blanket, her skin feeling more supple in the thick air. The breeze shifted, and more scents danced through Marie’s senses. There was jasmine, dirt, cigarettes, and other smells particular to that of a city. Marie smiled as she looked around the street she had called home for so long, and went to the front of her shop. She withdrew an old-fashioned key from a pocket inside of her skirt, and stuck it in the doorknob, giving it a slight jiggle and opening the door. 

_It’s good to be home..._

Early morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, and flecks of dust danced around in the beams. Marie closed the door and headed upstairs to her apartment located above the store. The apartment was styled in a similar manner to the store, tapestries, candles, antique lamps adorning the rooms. She walked into her kitchen, searching for her ginger. 

“But of course.” Marie laughed softly as she reached for the empty jar. Being away for so long had caused her to forget about her grocery shopping. Brown eyes scanned the countertop until they landed on the unfinished shopping list she had started before being summoned to Greendale. Marie leaned against the counter and picked up the pad of paper and the pen. 

_Looks like I will have some shopping to do. Perhaps I will catch up with Samuel._

A bell tinkled downstairs, and the front door closed.

“Just a minute!” Marie called out, turning on the kitchen sink and quickly splashing some water on her face. She blindly reached for a clean dish towel and patted her face dry before rushing downstairs. 

A tall man waited near a bookshelf, turning over one of the dusty tomes in his hand. His dark, chestnut-toned skin shone amber where the sun highlighted him. From where Marie stood, she could see a slight frown on his face as he concentrated on the book between his hands. He was dressed in an outfit surprisingly similar to the one Ambrose was wearing, the first time he and Prudence sought her out. It brought a smile to Marie’s face as she thought of her new friends back in Greendale. A smile formed without her realizing when she thought of her dear Zelda, who awaited her return. 

“Well look who it is,” the man said, holding his arms out. Marie stepped forward into his embrace and hugged him tightly. He kissed the side of Marie’s forehead, and pulled back. Marie smiled, a sheepish grin on her face. 

“I’m sorry to have left without giving much notice. I was summoned.” 

Samuel let his eyes travel over Marie, the gleam in her eye, the way she carried herself just a bit more relaxed than her usual focused posture. He sat his hands on his best friend’s shoulders, and gave her a knowing look. 

“Okay, who is she, and what is her name?”

Marie bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile, but failed. She gestured to her cluttered table, covered in an array of mortars and pestles, bits and bobs for spells, bones, and half-melted candles. 

“Her name is Zelda, and she is a witch.”

“I knew it! I _knew_ there had to be a reason why you stayed away so long after leaving like that. So. How did you end up miles away, all for this Zelda?”

Marie traced the tip of her tongue over her lips, remembering the taste and _feel_ of Zelda’s delicious wetness there not even 24 hours earlier. 

“Well…”

She started at the beginning, when Ambrose and Prudence came to her, and left nothing out. Samuel sat listening, rapt with attention, as she recounted every single thing that happened.

“Wow. And you are just going to _stay_ with these people, these witches all because you want to help them? You don’t even _know_ them.”

“I know, I know. But that is where my help is needed for now.”

Samuel anxiously twirled a bone between his fingertips, his eyes downcast. “What if the darkness you sensed comes and kills you? Then you would leave this Zelda and her coven behind, and even worse, me...and everyone here who loves you.”

Marie sat her hand on top of Samuel’s, and looked him in the eye. “You know what our faith says about death. It is not a bad thing. If I die, then I die, protecting people I care about. It is nothing to be afraid of.” Samuel took both of Marie’s hands in his own, and squeezed them.

“I know, I know. It’s just that, you’re all I have. You’re my family. I would miss you terribly were you to pass.”

“And that is _okay_. It is completely normal to feel that way. I would be terribly devastated if anything happened to you.” Marie tapped Samuel’s nose, and gave him a wink. The young priest had always been sort of a younger brother to her, since she took him in when he was a young teenager. 

“So, what is Zelda like? She sounds like quite the character.” 

“Oh, she is quite lovely.” Marie folded her hands in front of her face and winked. 

“Marie LaFleur don’t you play shy with me!”

Marie swatted at Samuel’s hand, and let out a giggle that even she was embarrassed about. “I will tell you more, but only after we get something to eat first, okay?”

“It’s a deal.”

* * *

After a breakfast of fresh beignets and coffee, Marie made her way back to her home, and pulled out a suitcase. She laid it out on her bed, and began to move through her closet, picking out a variety of outfits that she deemed appropriate for Greendale weather. Not used to cooler weather, she selected a few things she could layer.

“How long are you going to be gone for?” A voice came from behind Marie in the stillness of her bedroom, and she jumped and dropped the _gris-gris_ she held.

 _“Merde!_ Samuel! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry.” Samuel grinned and dropped himself down in a chair positioned in the corner of Marie’s bedroom. “Do you know what you are going to do with the shop while you are gone? I mean, have you figured out who is going to uh, look after it?”

“I hadn’t thought of it yet. I was hoping you could help me with that?” A hopeful look graced Marie’s face as she looked up from behind her suitcase, hands tucking scarves into the corner. 

“I would be more than happy to look after things here for you, Marie. You know I won’t let anything happen to the shop. Besides, it is time I put my skills to good use, and actually try to help the community with _vodou_ knowledge.”

“You are wonderful, Samuel, and I am so proud of you. You know this, _non?_ ” Tears sprung up in Marie’s eyes, and she placed her hands over her heart. “I wouldn’t leave the shop with anyone else. Just promise me, if anything happens—”

“Marie don’t say—”

“IF anything happens, you will carry out my message and vision here, to continue to serve this community. Promise me Samuel.” Marie moved to sit on the trunk at the foot of her bed, and made eye contact with her friend. His eyes were also glassy with unshed tears. 

“I will, I promise.”

“Thank you. Now, I’m not sure how long I will be gone, but I will keep you updated, okay? Since you agreed to look after things for me, I think I can return back to Greendale tomorrow. I just need a chance to sleep, and recover my _pouvoir_ for the trip.”

“Of course. You must look after yourself.”

Marie looked around her bedroom, and tried to picture Zelda there. The redheaded witch would certainly turn her nose up at some of the decorations, and most likely be unsettled by some of the talismans she kept near her bed, and on the dresser. But then came thoughts of Zelda in her silk nightgown, standing near the open window, the breeze tousling her dark auburn hair over her shoulders. Marie could almost smell Zelda’s hair, could feel Zelda’s body up against hers as she wrapped her arms around her soft waist, and buried kisses behind her ear.

“Marie? Marie?”

“Oh, um, yes?”

“You definitely need to go back as soon as you get some rest. I can see that you are a thousand miles away.”

A look of panic flashed across Marie’s face as she was caught daydreaming about Zelda, and she licked her lips. “You are right. I was thinking about her again. I want her to meet you someday.”

“We will meet one day. After you all defeat the evil that is coming. Then you can bring Zelda here for a taste of New Orleans. I’m sure she will enjoy herself.”

“I’m sure she will too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Greendale was such a stark contrast to New Orleans. Not only was the climate vastly different, but the magic itself felt different. It even _smelled_ different. Marie was used to a warm, earthy scent, with notes of amber and sandalwood, with a faint lingering scent that reminded her of the incense. Magic in Greendale was crisp and light, and felt cool. It had a scent that was sharp, like citrus and the saltiness of the ocean, topped off with the smell of a freshly blown out match. She didn’t mind, though. Magic was magic, and she would use it anywhere it was needed. 

Marie looked up at the front of the Spellman household, morning fog lazing by, adding an air of mystery. It really was a beautiful house, Marie thought. She hadn’t been inside more than just one of the bathrooms, and the morgue. 

_The morgue. Where Zelda almost died…where we **both** died..._

A cold chill went through Marie’s body and she shuddered. Walking through the front door of the Spellman house to find Zelda lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood had been a harrowing experience. She could still remember the smell of her blood, the faint noise Zelda let out as Marie picked her up and carried her to the morgue. The feeling of Zelda’s blood seeping through her clothing was fresh in her memory, the sense of sheer panic of the other Spellmans, the way that Zelda’s skin was practically translucent. Tears burned behind Marie’s eyelids, and rolled down her cheeks. She looked at the windows of the house, on the second floor. Zelda was here, she just knew it. One would think the directrix could be found at the Academy, but no, something told Marie that Zelda was here, at home. She followed her gut, just as she followed her gut when Prudence summoned her. Marie took a step forward, then another, up the driveway. She paused to set her suitcase down and wipe her tears away. The Cain Pit was just off in her peripheral vision, and she recalled Zelda’s anguish as she performed a powerful resurrection spell to bring her sister back. Marie was quite focused on the spell, calling upon any ancient spirits she knew would help. But even in the midst of the serious nature of the resurrection, Marie couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Zelda was, her vulnerability, her power, her bravery. And in the end, Hilda did return, much to the relief of everyone present.

_Hilda._

Marie’s heart clenched as the younger Spellman sister came to mind. Hilda had embraced Marie from the moment they first met, showing her nothing but kindness, treating her like one of the family. The Spellmans were special people, and Marie wanted to help them as much as best she could. 

Unable to dawdle any longer, Marie walked right up the front steps of the porch. She set her suitcase down by her feet, and hesitated, her finger hovering over the doorbell. 

_No, someone could be sleeping._

Opting for a series of soft raps with her knuckle instead, Marie tapped gently at the door and waited. There was no answer, and so she tried again, this time a bit more forceful. 

_Maybe they are away at the Academy? Perhaps I should check there._

The world went a bit muddled around Marie as she bent to pick up her suitcase, and stand back upright. Her stomach grumbled and she remembered the beignets she packed in her suitcase for the Spellmans. 

_I guess they will have to have some later. Oh! Perhaps I can prepare some from scratch. They won’t taste the same as the ones fresh from the bakery, but_ —

“Mambo Marie? Is that you?”

Marie turned around, and saw Hilda peeking through the open door, wearing an apron over her robe. It was then that Marie realized that aside from Hilda, the rest of the family really didn’t know about her and Zelda. They wouldn’t know why she had decided to show up at the house, especially when the other hedge witches had been seeking refuge in the Academy.

“Come in! Come in!” Hilda waved with her hand, reaching for Marie’s forearm. The house smelled good, and Marie’s stomach rumbled again. 

“Have you eaten yet? I’m just making breakfast right now.”

“No, I haven’t.” Marie felt her cheeks grow warm, and she gave Hilda a nervous smile. “I was hoping to speak with Zelda, if she is here…?”

“Yes love, she is. She’s actually still sleeping, but you can go on up and see her, if you’d like.” 

_So she_ **_is_ ** _here after all._

Excitement fluttered through Marie’s belly and she looked towards the stairs, and then back at Hilda. 

“Oh! Right, you haven’t been to her room. Well it was _our_ room, but now that Doctor Cee and I are engaged...well—”

It was impossible not to smile while in the presence of Hilda Spellman, and Marie knew that she would have a lovely time befriending her. 

“I’m sorry, I always get carried away!” Hilda gestured with her hands and made a silly face before laughing nervously, and looking back at Marie. “Her room is just upstairs to the left, then it will be the third door on your right.”

_“Merci”_

With a slight dip, Marie curtsied in front of Hilda, and turned to ascend the stairs, hand on the banister. 

“You know, she hasn’t come out of her room, since you left. I brought food to her, and I think she went to the bathroom twice, but aside from that, she’s been there in bed.”

“Is she sick?” Marie said, panic in her voice. “Is it her gunshot wound?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I think she just...missed you? She came home from the Academy after you left, and hasn’t left her room since. I think she would really like to find out from you yourself that you are back.”

_And I can’t wait to see her. It has only been what, two days? And yet it feels like it has been two weeks._

“I will take care of her Hilda, I promise.”

“I know.” Hilda smiled, and walked away from the stairs, retreating to the kitchen. Marie picked her suitcase up again, and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. The last time she was up here was to talk to Judas and Judith, in the dollhouse in Sabrina’s bedroom. The poor children were unaware of a lot of things, and Ambrose and Prudence wanted her to teach them, to help bring them up to speed.

_One...two....ah, three._

Marie paused outside of the bedroom that was Zelda’s and knocked gently on the door. There was no sound from inside, so Marie decided to gently push the door open. Luckily, the knob was silent as she turned it, and the door did not squeak on its hinges. The room was average-sized, and Zelda lay in the bed nearest to the door, her head tossed to the side. Marie felt Zelda’s magic as she stepped fully into the room, and it felt good. Pure power radiated off of the witch, and to be frank, it turned Marie on. Even when she was weak, and her coven needed help, Zelda still had that power, deep within her, and Marie could sense it. Zelda was a force to be reckoned with. 

_“Mmmnf.”_

Marie’s eyes widened as she watched Zelda sleep, and saw some movement beneath the covers. The noise that came from Zelda’s direction sounded rather sexual in nature, and…

Another moan, this time needier, more desperate. Marie carefully placed her suitcase on the floor and inched forward. Marie’s heart was beating so loudly that she was certain it could wake Zelda. 

_“Marie, yesssss.”_

The covers moved around Zelda, and Marie could see her shifting her legs underneath them. Zelda’s eyes remained closed, and she kicked the covers down, the heavy comforter bunching up just around her shins, obscuring what Marie wanted to see the most. But there was no doubt about what Zelda was doing, as her hand moved between her own legs. 

Desire burned through Marie like a hot flame as she watched Zelda slide two fingers into herself, and moan.

_Oh, ma chérie, you are so beautiful._

Barely resisting the urge to cry again, this time over Zelda’s beauty, Marie stepped forward, so that she was able to touch the bed.

“Marie, _fffuu—agh._ **_Please_ ** **.** ” Zelda muttered in a plaintive tone. It sounded like she was almost begging, and Marie could resist no longer. 

“Zelda. _Ma chérie_. I’m here.”

“No, I know you’re not real.” Zelda grunted, and moved her fingers inside of herself once more, eyes still squeezed shut. Marie reached out and laid a careful hand on Zelda’s forearm, and her mouth watered as Zelda’s scent met her nose.

“I _am_ real, and I am here _chérie._ ” She wiped a hand across Zelda’s brow, frowning when she felt the warmth there, and hoped she wasn’t coming down with something. Zelda’s bottom lip began to quiver, and tears rolled down her cheeks, as she moved her hand between her legs again.

“Oh Zelda, _mon coeur_ , it is okay.” A warm hand slid down between Zelda’s legs, as Marie grasped her wrist, pulling her hand out from where it was buried inside of her. Marie sank down to sit halfway on the bed drawing her knee up under her. With a gentle motion, she brought Zelda’s wet fingers up to her mouth, and kissed her fingertips. Her tongue swept out to taste the sticky wetness that coated Zelda’s fingers, and she closed her lips around the two digits. Zelda was awake now, and shook, from both fear and arousal, as she watched Marie suckling at her fingertips. 

“I, I didn’t know, I…” Zelda stuttered as Marie released her fingers and slid her hand down between Zelda’s legs to cup her.

“You are very wet, _chérie._ Do I make you wet like this?”

Zelda had her hands now up by her face, on either side of her head, clenched in fists. She nodded mutely, her cheeks bright red. Zelda licked her lips, and Marie leaned forward for a kiss, quick enough to feel Zelda’s tongue swipe against her mouth as she pressed their lips together. Marie kissed Zelda with all of the pent up emotions she had inside of her for the past two days. Zelda still shook beneath her, and Marie rubbed over Zelda, where she was slick and warm. 

“Zelda, my darling Zelda. How I missed you, and your sweet kisses.” Marie whispered against Zelda’s lips, her breath warm. “I missed your beautiful…” two fingers slipped inside of Zelda, and picked up where Zelda had left off. “... _beautiful_...” Her fingers curled inside of Zelda in a come hither motion, and Zelda threw her head back and moaned, already worked up. Staggered breaths left Zelda’s lips, and Marie covered Zelda’s mouth with her own once more, swallowing her moans. Her fingers continued their slow dance, wetness gathering in her palm as it splashed out of Zelda. Without warning, Zelda tore her mouth away from Marie’s and cried out, head turning to the side. Marie took the opportunity to nibble on Zelda’s neck while she came, treating herself to the delicate skin she had missed. 

“Have you ever tasted yourself, _chérie_?”

Head foggy and muddled with pleasure, Zelda didn’t register Marie’s voice at first. She could barely hear around the blood rushing through her head. 

“Zelda?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I said, have you ever tasted yourself?”

A new blush formed over Zelda’s cheeks, bright on top of the flush she already had covering her body. Glassy eyes didn’t leave Marie’s as she felt Marie remove her hand. Zelda opened and closed her lips to speak, but no sound came out. Her eyes grew wide as Marie’s hand was suddenly in front of her face.

“What…”

A new surge of arousal sped through Zelda’s body as Marie ran her damp fingertips across Zelda’s lips, spreading Zelda’s essence. Dark, intense eyes focused on Zelda’s as Marie then brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked them clean of Zelda’s taste. Without hesitation, Marie leaned in to kiss Zelda, letting her taste just how delicious she was. 

Zelda pulled Marie in close, arms wrapping around the voodoo priestess, and drank her kisses in. She swept her tongue up into Marie’s mouth, and was pleasantly rewarded when Marie slid her tongue over hers. The need for air was becoming imminent, but Zelda didn’t want to let go. For a moment she wanted to just let Marie kiss her until she passed out, and be brought back by Marie, only for her to kiss her breathless once more. Everything started to go fuzzy and Zelda kept her lips moving against Marie’s, her pulse slowing down. Marie was everywhere, warm and soft, and then...

“Zelda. Breathe, _chérie_.”

Fingers tapped on Zelda’s cheek, turning her head back so that she was facing Marie. Zelda sucked in a breath of air, and opened her eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face. Marie stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers, and smiled. Zelda reached up to mirror Marie’s actions, unable to keep a smile off of her face. The two women stared at each other, no words needed between them. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Zelda said, the words tumbling out. A goofy grin spread across her face and she laughed. Her feelings for Marie were really that close to the surface. She would not be able to hide their relationship for long, because the woman made her feel like singing. One glance too long, one kiss too many, and Zelda would inadvertently let everyone know just how she felt about the voodoo priestess. It terrified and thrilled her both at the same time. They didn’t know what the future held, what darkness was coming to them. But Zelda did know that Marie would be there, by her side for every second of it. They had already died once, and Marie was there, faithful, even as Zelda remained in the in-between. 

The thought of dying again and not getting to say goodbye to Marie stole Zelda’s breath, and she felt her bottom lip start to tremble again as she bit back a sob. Marie eased herself down to the bed and swept Zelda up into her arms, and hugged her. Zelda went willingly into her arms, still caught in the afterglow of her orgasm. Zelda curled up in her arms, and snuggled against her chest, a palm resting over her breast bone. Zelda ran her fingertips over the beads of Marie’s necklace, and then reached up higher, to trace over her sternum. Marie was still in her clothes from her trip, and Zelda in a nightgown. But it didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered was that Marie was back now, holding her in her arms. Zelda took a deep breath, and it turned into a yawn halfway through. A hand rubbed at her side, and Marie’s lips peppered kisses against the side of her head. 

“Have you been taking care of yourself while I was away, Zelda?”

“I couldn’t sleep. It,it was—it _is_ hard, for me.” Zelda traced her fingertips over Marie’s collarbone, and placed a tiny kiss against her neck. “I haven’t had someone I cared about...in that way...in a long time. It is scary. I didn’t expect to be so...compromised, emotionally.”

“You are not compromised, Zelda, my dear. It is okay to miss someone you care about. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I missed you too _chérie,_ more than you know.”

Zelda angled her head upwards to give Marie another kiss, this one falling just beneath her chin, on the underside of her jaw. 

“We haven’t known each other long Zelda, but there is something truly powerful between us. Do you feel it?” Marie’s hand slid down to Zelda’s chest, and stilled over her heart. “I don’t know what lies in the future, but I promise you Zelda, I will be here for you, for as long as you need me to be.”

Zelda tucked further into Marie’s side, and ran a finger down, circled it around Marie’s nipple, and then further down. She stopped to trace around her belly button, then turned her hand so that she went fingers first, down into Marie’s skirt. Zelda’s fingers skirted over the coarse hairs, and searched for that bundle of nerves she was starting to become so familiar with. Marie took a staggered breath beneath her, and her legs fell open. 

“Ah, _chérie_ , you don’t have to—”

“But I _want_ to,” came Zelda’s muffled reply as she snuggled up to Marie, turning her head to drop another kiss to her skin. Marie pulled Zelda in closer, and twitched as the witch rubbed at her with peaceful urgency. 

“I don’t want you to leave again.” The words left Zelda’s lips as soft as a whisper, disappearing like a vapor, as though she hadn’t even said them. But Marie heard them, and she knew Zelda wouldn’t repeat herself, for pride’s sake. Vulnerability was a slow process for Zelda, and Marie understood that. She didn’t want Zelda to feel rushed, or pressured into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. They were taking things at Zelda’s pace, and Marie had no qualms about that. 

_“Mmn, agh,_ Zelda.” 

Droplets of sweat pricked at Marie’s brow as Zelda’s hand pushed down just a bit harder, pressure increasing on her clit. She tossed her head back, and Zelda nuzzled her bolero aside and kissed her chest. Her tongue snuck out to taste the salt of the sweat that had sprung up on Marie’s skin. One kiss turned into two, and Zelda fell into a pattern, kissing back and forth across Marie’s chest. 

A guttural yet sweet moan sprung up out of Marie, and she tensed up as she reached the peak of her pleasure, gushing onto Zelda’s palm. Zelda smoothed her hand back and forth across Marie as she rode out the waves into the high heavens, and slowly came back down, back to the earth. 

With exact precision, Zelda lifted Marie’s waistband and withdrew her hand, immediately bringing it up to her mouth. One by one, she sucked each of her fingers clean, while Marie watched through half-open eyes.

“Mmn. Marvelous.”

Their breaths still came quickly, and the room smelled like sex. Zelda was sticky between her legs again, and Marie was all sweaty. Marie’s stomach growled, disrupting the silence of the room. Zelda chuckled, and rested her palm against Marie’s belly.

“We need to go eat something, Zelda. Hilda told me you haven’t eaten since I left.”

“That’s not true! I, I had something…” Zelda trailed off, angry at Hilda for discussing her moment of weakness. Marie sat up next to Zelda, and cupped her chin, thumb smoothing back and forth over the cleft. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

Zelda’s eyes dropped closed at Marie’s tone, and she nodded, her shoulders sinking. “Yeah…”

“Okay then. Let’s go try to have a little something, hm?”

Zelda went to the bathroom to wash up, a quick swipe of a washcloth here and there, a few swipes of her hairbrush through her hair. She exited the bathroom wordlessly, and found Marie knelt down on the floor, digging through her suitcase.

“You brought more things. Good.” 

Dark brown eyes met Zelda’s, followed by a friendly smile, which chased Zelda’s heart around the room. “I need to have enough outfits to match the incomparable Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda blushed at this, and swept some of her tousled curls behind her ear, her gaze dropping to her feet. “I think you have a very stylish wardrobe, Marie. I especially like that orange dress of yours…” Zelda pursed her lips, and felt her cheeks grow warm once more, as she thought about how the orange velvet showed off Marie’s skin, and her gorgeous backside. Marie stood from where she knelt on the floor, and walked up to Zelda, stopping when they were mere inches apart. She lifted Zelda’s chin and saw the blush that painted her cheeks. With two movements, Marie pressed her lips to each side of Zelda’s face, and then her lips. 

“I can wear that again, for you, _chérie._ ” Marie dragged her teeth over her bottom lip and looked back at Zelda’s mouth. “Or I can wear nothing...the choice is yours.”

“I…” Zelda’s heart skipped a beat, and her chest visibly rose and fell. “I think I need to go eat something…” She stepped past Marie and pulled her silk robe off of the chair in front of her vanity. She said nothing as she tied her robe tightly around herself, and nodded, before turning to leave the bedroom. 

Marie caught up with Zelda downstairs, in the kitchen. Hilda had put out a bountiful spread consisting of all kinds of freshly cut fruit, muffins, scrambled eggs, bagels, French toast, bacon, hash browns, oatmeal. There even was a carafe of orange juice, a French press with coffee, and a teapot that had steam rising from the spout. Marie’s stomach rumbled and she took a seat next to Zelda, who was stamping out a cigarette in an ashtray. 

“You ladies enjoy! I’ll just be taking my breakfast outside, with Doctor Cee!” 

“Thank you Hilda,” Marie replied, sinking down in the chair next to Zelda. Zelda inched her hand across the table towards Marie’s, and linked her pinky finger with Marie’s. They held eye contact for a moment, and then Zelda removed her hand, and began to fill her plate. Marie followed suit. The only sound in the room was utensils scraping against dishes, and the sounds of things being lifted and sat back down as they served themselves. Marie was pouring herself some tea, and gestured towards Zelda’s cup. 

“Would you like some tea, Zelda?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Zelda watched with bright eyes as Marie poured tea into her cup with expert precision. Her gaze drifted over Marie’s hands, and she blushed as she recalled those very hands working over and inside her body just an hour earlier. Heat flared up in Zelda’s belly and she looked up to Marie’s face, and felt her heart flutter as she took in her look of concentration. 

_What a beautiful face…_

Marie did have one of the most beautiful profiles Zelda had ever seen. The woman was a work of art, utterly exquisite and unique. Zelda felt honored to have such a wonderful and kind human in her life, loving her, and looking after her. 

“What?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Zelda quickly stabbed a piece of pineapple with her fork, embarrassed to be caught staring. She brought the fork up to her mouth and took a bite, hoping her chest wasn’t flushed red. After a bite, Zelda took another, and another, not realizing how hungry she had been. Marie said nothing still, and was relieved to see Zelda eating. 

“When were you planning on going back to the Academy?” Marie finally asked, testing the waters. Zelda took a sip from her teacup, and sat it back down on the table, her hand shaking. 

“I was thinking, maybe tomorrow?”

“Hmmn.” Marie took a bite of eggs, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. “I think you should take the rest of the week, just to rest a bit more.”

“But, but there is so much that has to be done! I don’t know what darkness is coming Marie, and I need to be prepared!” The fact that Zelda’s coven was almost eradicated and she couldn’t do anything about it was still a fresh, raw wound. Marie knew that Zelda never wanted to be in a position of that much weakness ever again, that she took it very personally. 

“Zelda.” Marie moved her chair close to Zelda’s, and reached out for her hands. “Look at me.” Brown eyes focused on green, and Zelda felt herself falling. 

“You will be prepared. Trust me. I will be there with you every step of the way.”

“But what about the hedge witches? And the students at the Academy?”

“The witches can look after themselves, as well as the students. It will be _fine._ No one will be upset if you take a few more days to yourself. You deserve it, after all.”

Tears blurred Zelda’s vision and she sat her fork and knife down, her plate going all watery in front of her eyes. “I can’t let them die again. I would die first before letting anything happen to them.” She squeezed her eyes shut, and lowered her head. Marie was out of her seat, and kneeling by Zelda’s side. 

“Zelda?” Marie stood, and cradled Zelda’s face between her hands, chasing her tears away with her thumbs. “It is going to be okay. You are stronger than you realize, _chérie_.” 

Marie’s voice washed over Zelda like a balm, like it always did, and she took a deep breath. Marie had begun to stroke her hair, and she didn’t even notice, so used to the soothing motion by now. 

“You know what, _ma chérie_? I will have someone bring some books back here from the Academy, and we can study here. That way you can lay low, but still keep up on your reading. What do you think about that?”

“I like that idea,” Zelda croaked, and cleared her throat. She gave Marie a tight-lipped smile, and looked away.

“Perfect. Now let’s finish up our meal here so we can go take a proper bath.”

_Oh._

Zelda turned her attention back to her breakfast, and smiled, this time not bothering to hide her feelings away. 

“Thank you, Marie. For coming back, for...for lov—looking after me.” Zelda cleared her throat, her slip-up not lost on Marie. “I truly appreciate it.”

Marie reached out for Zelda’s hand, which currently laid flat on the table. She gave it a little squeeze, and raised it to her mouth, where she kissed the back of it.

 _“C’est bon, chérie._ I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here, with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est bon: It's okay
> 
> Thank you all for reading! It took me a minute to get this one out, but I'm glad I took my time on it! I've been having so much fun exploring the relationship between these two! Can't wait for more of them in part 4. Hope we don't have to wait too long. At least we have fanfiction and fanart until then, right? :-)
> 
> Hope you all have a great week!

**Author's Note:**

> Tu sens bon: You smell good
> 
> Tu as un goût magnifique: You taste amazing
> 
> T’es si belle: You are so beautiful
> 
> Shoutout to belivetandaird for coming through with the French translations and not letting me look like a clown by using Google translate! :-)


End file.
